Talk:Carbon Copy
Snippet" "Episode 8.16 of Criminal Minds will be called "Carbon Copy". It involves a man who, 15 years ago, was wrongly accused of a crime he did not commit." http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/12/criminal-minds-episode-816-title.html I think it will have something to do with the fiasco Blake took the blame for? Although the timing would be wrong. 10:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : You would think that it wouldn't make sense for the time, but this show is pretty bad at remembering the chronology of things. Like how they changed the dates and details of the events about Rossi's unresolved case with the three children left orphaned. So they could just have forgotten again because it doesn't seem like they have anyone who is good at checking for continuity errors.Suceress (talk) 15:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Zugzwang Connection? I watched the promo and noticed that the stalker's wall had "Zugzwang" written on it over and over. Could there be a connection to the Maeve story?--Jpx400 (talk) 07:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :There IS a connection. In Zugzwang exists a unresolved plot-hole, left on purpose there by Breen Frazier, that will be explained when The BAU Stalker is caught... or at least, once this unsub's identity is disclosed ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::What plot hole? Still haven't seen the episode.--Jpx400 (talk) 01:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::We were supposed to infer that the phonecall to Reid where the voice said "Zugzwang" was a plot hole. I'm not sure why. I suppose they were suggesting that Diane didn't know to call back or something. I just figured if she'd already kidnapped Maeve that she would have her pager and stuff and would have just called back. But now they expect us to believe that not only did the season long unsub know where Reid was, but he knew the number for the payphone. Nevermind the plothole about how Maeve's ex-fiance was able to know she would be at the restaurant because of the reservations that she supposedly made-- but the reservations were under Reid instead. Which makes me wonder if the private detective was somehow involved.Suceress (talk) 14:59, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Don't know most of what you're talking about, but would Diane have known to use a chess term to taunt Reid? The Replicator has been stalking the team for a long time, he if anyone would know to do that. On the other hand, the caller used "Adam Worth" as an alias. Would Diane have known that Reid and Maeve were using Conan Doyle names as pseudonyms? --Jpx400 (talk) 19:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes. Because she was in Maeve's apartment and took her clothes. She even found a letter Maeve hadn't sent yet. She knew that Maeve had Reid calling her every Sunday. How would she know that unless she had read some of the correspondence? Although I wonder if Reid and Maeve continued to write to each other after the phonecalls began. The private detective could have followed Reid and noted what he did and reported back. He could have seen Reid playing chess. Perhaps Maeve kept some of Reid's letters (which were using the Conan Doyle names) and gleaned some information. :::::::We know the stalker was watching Reid and such (although how he could watch Reid and the rest of the team all at once is beyond me-- unless he hired multiple private detectives). Maeve's methods of contact were such that it would have been difficult for the season long unsub to have actually found her or really known much about her-- unless he had been getting very close to Reid and listening in on some of his phone calls and perhaps breaking into his apartment and going through things and such. They still didn't explain how the detective Bobby hired was able to track Maeve to the restaurant when the reservations were under "Spencer Reid" (again, unless the pritave detective was the unsub or working for the unsub and passed that info along). I wonder if the unsub was checking Reid's mail... I'm hoping we'll find out, although I fully expect them to leave a lot of questions unanswered.Suceress (talk) 06:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Episode screenshot I'm curious about the screenshot in this page. The body has brown hair and a photo of Hotch on it. Could the Replicator have copied Haley's death? --Jpx400 (talk) 09:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :No clue because it's the only image of that corpse on the promo, but wouldn't discard your idea, specially with JJ asking in another scene who'll be targeted next. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:50, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Zugzwang I was seriously creeped out by the end scene. Like, SERIOUSLY creeped out. I hope they do analyze the photo's to learn when the unsub started stalking them. It seems stupid not to do that (but then again, the elite profilers tend to be stupid sometimes) The whole zugzwang thing makes sense - that it is from the Replicator, I mean - because it didn't make sense in 8x12. Although the Replicator-Maeve-Diana situation is weird, I think. It doesn't make sense. :They're saying that the Replicator is a private detective hired by Bobby Putnam, who believed Maeve was cheating on him and wanted the Replicator to spy on the BAU. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC)